Hesenberg Legacy
by K the Usagi
Summary: Dicen que cuando mueres ves tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos, y Walter White lo confirmó en sus ultimos momentos. Esto es MI idea de los ultimos pensamientos de Heisenberg antes de morir. Espero que les guste :D


Todo esta llegando a su fin. No hay manera de pare esta herida, y aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Estoy harto, cansado de de vivir de esta manera, de esconderme, de temer, de ser Heisenberg.

¿Cómo termine así? ¿En qué clase de monstruo me he convertido?...Aunque puede que yo siempre haya sido así. Viví tantos años reprimido, viendo como los que me rodeaban tenían éxito mientras lo único que yo cultivaba de mis decisiones eran deudas y canas, que cuando _esto_ llego todo ese sentir se desató.

Si, todo empezó con ese maldito cáncer.

Tenía tanto miedo de dejar un legado de cuentas sin pagar y a una familia que no tendría ni una caja donde refugiarse que hice lo único que sabía hacer, mi gran talento, mi bendición: La química. Cocinar metanfetamina no era complicado para alguien como yo, solo debía usar mi inteligencia y conocimiento en mi especialidad que, fue como si mis manos se movieran solas; era el mejor chef que podía haber. Pero, yo no conocía nada de ese negocio y tal vez jamás habría aprendido si no hubiese visto a aquel chico saltar por la ventana.

Jesse Pinkman, un drogadicto, indisciplinado e inconstante alumno que tuve la desgracia de conocer como maestro sería el jonkey que me llevaría al "negocio de los imperios"

Fue gracias a él que empecé dentro de este negocio, que logré comenzar a distribuir mi producto y a ganar por ello, pero yo necesitaba…no, deseaba más dinero, y lo obligué a buscar a un distribuidor, a Tuco. Ese drogadicto mexicano era de temer, sus movimientos, gesticulación, palabras; todo en él era de un psicópata, pero creí que podría controlarlo, que "todo saldría bien". No conté con su paranoia y con la mala suerte de que uno de sus lacayos del cual ya ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre muriera tratando de enterrar a su compañero que su propio jefe mato.

Nos libramos de él gracias a mi cuñado, Hank, que en medio de mi desaparición se dedicó a buscarme. ¡Oh Hank! El tan solo recordar ese momento en el que Jack te disparó, tu mirada determinada aceptando el final… ¡DIOS!

Tú pudiste haberme salvado, sacarme de ese mundo que lentamente consumía mi ser y me convertía en la peor versión de mi mismo. Debí haberte hablado de esto, buscar una forma de arreglar las cosas. Skyler me lo dijo, "Debemos ir con la policía", y ella tenía razón. En aquel momento poseía tanta información útil acerca de la organización del negocio de la droga que pude haber entrado como testigo bajo protección. El ataque de los primos Salamanca fue una advertencia y no la quise escuchar.

En vez de tratar de ir por el camino fácil estaba tan asustado por mi familia, por mi esposa y mis hijos, que preferí poner una bomba en un asilo de ancianos para deshacerme de Gus Fring, y eso me condenó.

Me volví el rey. El impero de Heisenberg no tenia limite, solo tuve que acabar con los que me estorbaban y volverme el gran señor de la metanfetamina. Mi "cielo azul" era mi marca, mi legado, y me encontraba tan obsesionado con eso que olvide quien era y porque empecé esto.

Lo que en un principio fue por mi familia se volvió únicamente por mí y mi egotismo.

Tu muerte significó una gran pérdida para Marie, Walter Jr, Skyler…y para mí. Estaba tan furioso conmigo mismo que opté por echarle la culpa a Jesse por algo que pude detener si no me hubiese dejado controlar por mi avaricia.

…Jesse…en verdad lo siento.

Dejé morir a Jane, te manipulé, te controlé como un títere, envenené a ese niño. No tengo excusas para lo que hice, nadie me controlaba ni me dijo que hacer, fue completamente mi culpa. Tú…terminaste siendo más que mi socio, te volviste mi amigo…mi hijo. Te enseñé todo lo que pude, te defendí, me preocupé tanto por ti…lamento tanto que las cosas terminaran así; que fueras encerrado y forzado a cocinar, que tu vida se fuera al carajo, que perdieras a Jane…todo. Ahora eres libre, te he salvado y espero que tú sigas un mejor camino que yo…

Mi consciencia se desvanece, mis ojos dejan de responderme y oigo las sirenas acercándose. Este es mi fin, y me alegro que así sea. Solo deseo que nadie siga mi legado.

Este…es el fin de Heisenberg


End file.
